Windows and screens are often retained in the openings of outer doors of buildings by flexible retaining strips. The present invention optimizes the tools that are used for removal of the two most commonly used flexible retaining strip designs and locates each tool at the opposite ends of a common handle for convenience. The present invention is unique in that it is a hand tool for removal of window or screen retaining strips having a single “C” channel shaped handle and a narrow blade lying in a plane that is essentially orthogonal to the center line of the handle and having a distal end located at the center line extending from the handle in a first direction and a wide blade lying in a plane that is essentially orthogonal to the center line of the handle having a distal end at the same center line and extending from the handle in a direction opposite to the first direction.